Mimesis
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: "Apa sunbae tahu mimesis? Binatang yang seperti serangga berkamuflase untuk melindungi dirinya. Binatang yang bisa meniru itu juga sepertinya punya dilema. Mereka bingung, apakah harus menyerang musuhnya atau diam saja … sunbae juga sama saja, Kau juga sedang melakukan "Mimesis" kan?"/ MinKris Fict/ DLDR


"Apa _sunbae_ tahu mimesis? Binatang yang seperti serangga berkamuflase untuk melindungi dirinya. Misalnya meniru cabang pohon, warna bunga dan lain-lain. Dulu sewaktu kecil aku suka sekali melihat foto-foto itu dan mencarinya. Binatang yang bisa meniru itu juga sepertinya punya dilema. Mereka bingung, apakah harus menyerang musuhnya atau diam saja … _sunbae_ juga sama saja, Kau juga sedang melakukan "Mimesis" kan?"

.

MIMESIS

A MinKris Fanfiction

Warning: MxM, typo, OOC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Hah … lagi-lagi _sunbae_ itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Selalu saja dikerjai anak-anak seangkatannya."

_Namja_ blonde yang ikut duduk bersama sahabatnya dikantin, melirik kecil pada objek yang sedari tadi diceritakan sahabatnya. Di sana seorang _sunbae_ tengah terduduk dengan pakaian yang basah karena siraman air. Seorang _namja_ berkacama botol tebal juga rambut hitam berbelah tengah. Sungguh dirinya cukup tabjub melihat masih ada contoh siswa teladan seperti itu.

Agh, dan sepertinya sang _sunbae_ itu masih belum selesai dikerjai. Beberapa anak yeoja tampak menyiramnya dengan tepung membuat sekujur tubuhnya memutih. Namun anehnya _sunbae_ itu hanya diam memeluk sesuatu didadanya agar tak ikut basah, walau sepertinya percuma karena tubuhnya sendiri basah kuyup begitu.

"Mereka sepertinya sudah selesai."

"Jangan menunjuk begitu, Kai. Kau bisa jadi sasaran mereka berikutnya."

"Ups. Sorry."

"Memang dia siapa?" tanya sang brunette walau matanya masih melihat ke ujung sana. Dimana sang _sunbae_ kini sudah berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan lorong dengan berpasang mata yang menatapnya merendahkan. Padahal dia jangkung tapi berjalan dengan membungkuk begitu membuat wajahnya semakian tersembunyi.

"Shim Changmin. Siswa peraih nilai tertinggi diangkatannya. Ketua senat yang selalu dibully—dan sepertinya pangkat senatnya hanya untuk membuatnya semakin menjadi budak mereka."

"Mereka?"

"Penguasa tingkat tiga, SM-Gank. Kuharap kau tak berniat untuk ikut campur dan membuat dirimu terjebak disana, Kris."

"Heh … tenang saja, Lay. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Kris tersenyum kecil sembari menyeruput coke-nya walau ada sedikit rasa penasaran dihatinya.

Wajah seperti apa yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata tebal dan rambut yang selalu menutupi setengah wajahnya itu.

Dan garis bibir Kris sedikit naik ke atas memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itulah hari dimana seorang _namja_ blasteran China-Kanada menjadi seorang stalker resmi Shim Changmin. Kris merupakan siswa transferan dari China yang fasih tiga bahasa—China, Inggris, dan Korea—itulah mengapa walau baru seminggu dirinya bisa bercengkerama dengan teman sekelasnya dengan baik.

"Apa kau tak bosan _sunbae_? Ruang senat, perpustakaa, kelas, dan kantin saja," ujar Kris melihat hasil bidikannya beberapa hari ini. Menyerukan nama-nama dimana dirinya berhasil menemukan Changmin.

Kris berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik sebuah rak buku dimana tak jauh, seseorang sedang menyusun buku dan membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Mendekati sosok itu Kris mencoba berbicara.

"Butuh bantuan, _Sunbae_?"

Maniks yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata tebal itu sedikit terperajat saat mendengar seseorang menyapa. Melirik kiri kanan memastikan kalau suara itu memang ditujukan untukknya.

Mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, sang _sunbae_ menemukan seorang siswa tengah menatapnya tajam. Membuat mata mereka saling bertemu langsung.

"Apa _sunbae_ tahu mimesis?" tanya Kris saat sebuah buku dunia hewan tengah berada di tangannya. Menggoyangkan buku agar perhatian sang _sunbae_ beralih padanya.

"Binatang yang seperti serangga berkamuflase untuk melindungi dirinya. Misalnya meniru cabang pohon, warna bunga dan lain-lain. Dulu sewaktu kecil aku suka sekali melihat foto-foto itu dan mencarinya," ujar Kris menyerahkan buku ditangannya tepat di tangan Changmin. Walau sang lawan bicara masih terdiam terpaku menatapnya heran.

"Mereka bingung, apakah harus menyerang musuhnya atau diam saja … _sunbae_ juga sama saja, Kau juga sedang melakukan "Mimesis" kan?"

Sontak Changmin memundurkan tubuhnya, saat Kris membuatnya terpojok. Bukan hanya karena tindakannya, namun juga perkataanya.

"Kau salah."

Tertawa pelan, Kris mendekati wajah Changmin, membuatnya berhasil melihat dengan jelas wajah sang _sunbae_. Mengambil kacamatanya dan melemparkannya asal.

"Meskipun penampilanmu buruk, sebenarnya wajahmu tampan, apa aku salah, Changmin _sunbae_?" tanya Kris lagi. Beruntung perpustakaan mereka sedang sepi kalau tidak semua pasti sudah salah paham dengan posisi keduanya yang terlalu dekat walau ditengahi sebuah buku yang dipegang Changmin.

"Berhenti mendekatiku. Atau kau akan menyesalinya, Wu Yi Fan-ssi."

"Oh, aku terkejut kau tahu pasti namaku, apa kau juga mengutitku, _hyung_?"

Kris seharusnya tahu tak bermain-main dengan serangga yang sedang melakukan pengelabuan, bila tak ingin terjerat. Walau pada kenyataanya dirinya yang mendekat karena terkena feromon alami yang dikeluarkan sang serangga ke udara.

"Kalau begitu aku penasaran, _hyung_. Kenapa kau harus bersembunyi begini."

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh." Mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh, Changmin menjangkau kacamatanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan sang _hoobae_nya tanpa peduli kalau tugasnya merapikan perpustakaan belum selesai. Instingnya mengatakan bahaya kalau terus-terusan berada di dekat _namja_ brunette tersebut. Seakan dia ingin menariknya keluar dari kepompongnya sendiri.

"Dia—"

Bruk

Changmin tersungkur ke lantai saat seseorang menjegal kakinya sengaja.

"Ups. Maaf Changmin-ssi. Seharusnya kau memakai matanya untuk berjalan. Kacamatamu itu kurang tebal sampai kau tak bisa melihat dengan jelas."

Changmin hanya membetulkan letak kacamata saat suara berderai terdengar dibelakangnya. Membiarkan mereka tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Semua ini terlalu sering dirasakannya, membuatnya seakan sudah biasa.

"Heh … tumben dia langsung melarikan diri begitu," ujar salah satu yeoja yang menggandeng erat tangan _namja_ yang barusan menjenggal Changmin.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Ayo pergi."

Rombongan _namja_ dan yeoja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan area perpustakaan yang sepi tak berpenghuni padahal masih ada sesosok _namja_ yang sedari tadi melihat semua apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Wu Fan-ssi."

"Mengikutimu? Tidak, _hyung_. Apa kau lupa aku juga anggota senat sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Kris mendudukan dirinya di sofa, memperhatikan Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Sejak dua hari yang lalu Kris dengan mudah masuk ke dalam ke anggotaan senat yah walau pada kenyataannya kerangka tubuh senat itu sendiri hanya ada Changmin. Tak seorang pun yang mau masuk dan bekerja di bawah Changmin.

"_Hyung_ … coba kau buang kaca mata bodohmu, itu."

"Berhenti mengomentari penampilanku, kalau kau hanya ingin menganggu pekerjaanku pergi sana."

"Mengganggu?" tanya Kris meletakkan lembaran kerta tepat di depan wajah Changmin, memandang lekat wajah Changmin yang berbatas meja di antara mereka "sayangnya aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebagai wakilmu, _hyung_. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau seorang Kris itu jenius."

Changmin melirik kecik hasil pekerjaan Kris yang setidaknya ikut meringankan tugas yang selama ini dikerjakannya sendiri. Walau tak akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda berambut brunette yang menjadi stalkernya beberapa waktu belakangan.

Jangan kira Changmin tak tahu apa-apa. Termasuk apa yang terjadi.

Walau Changmin tak memberikan suaranya untuk menyerukan apa yang dirasakannya. Changmin tahu segalanya. Termasuk Kris yang mengikutinya karena penasaran.

"Matamu terlihat penuh gelap namun penuh kesedihan, _Hyung_ berbagai emosi ada di sana tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan apa pun," ujar Kris yang entah sejak kapan mengambil kacamatanya. Menatap langsung matanya dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat bahkan deru napas mereka terlihat bersahutan.

"Kau—"

Cklek …

"Owww … aku tak tahu kalau ketua senat kita memiliki anggota baru di sini." Seorang _namja_ tampak masuk mendudukan tubuhnya seenaknya di atas sofa dengan seorang gadis yang mengikutinya dan menggelayut mesra tangannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berbelok ke arah sana, Changmin-ssi? Tak menyangka kalau siswa kesayangan para guru di sini ternyata seorang—Gay?"

"Siapa? Apa _sunbae_ tak salah berbicara aku hanya melakukan tugasku. Itu saja," ujar Kris berbalik dengan membelakangi Changmin yang hanya diam berbicara pada seseorang yang kelihatannya merupakan _sunbae_nya terlihat dari less merah di blazernya—merah untuk tingkat tiga dan hijau untuk tingkat dua.

_Namja_ itu tertawa mendengar perkataan sang _sunbae_ yang kelihatan terlalu berani melawannya, sepertinya benar-benar tak mengenal dirinya, " kau anak pindahan ya? Tentu saja kau tak tahu aturan di sini. Tak ada yang boleh membantu dia termasuk untuk menjadi anggota di sini."

"Dan lagi, siapa pun yang melihat posisi kalian tadi pasti akan berpikiran sama. Apa kalian habis berciuman, hah?" _namja_ itu berdiri menghadap Kris, melirik kecil pada sang ketua senat yang masih betah menyembunyikan diri, "cih, dasar pengecut. Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi di belakang sana dan menerima semuanya, SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriak namja itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "sudah ayo keluar, moodku memburuk bersama mereka."

Kris menatap heran pada _namja_ yang kini beranjak tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'bersembunyi di belakang sana dan menerima semuanya?'" bathin Kris lirih menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Changmin yang semaki merunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun."

"Apa maksudmu, Lay?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Sahabat Changmin _sunbae_ yang tengah koma di rumah sakit saat ini. Aku mendengar kalau semua pembullyan Changmin _sunbae_ dimulai sejak Kyuhyun _sunbae_ masuk rumah sakit. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya namun semua berbalik memusuhi Changmin _sunbae_ karena kejadian itu. Padahal baik Changmin _sunbae_ dan Kyuhyun _sunbae_ juga anggota SM-Gank."

Kris memangku tangannya, mengendarkan pandangannya ke bawah sana dimana lagi-lagi seorang _namja_ tengah diperlakukan tak wajar. Namun dia menerima dalam diam. Seakan semua memang diperuntukkan untukknya.

"Ada yang mengatakan mereka berkelahi hingga Kyuhyun _sunbae_ koma. Ada juga rumor kalau Changmin _sunbae_ sengaja menjatuhkan Kyuhyun _sunbae_ dari lantai tiga. Tapi tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi karena keadaan sekolah benar-benar sepi saat itu. Hanya terlihat Changmin _sunbae_ yang keluar sembari membawa Kyuhyun _sunbae_ yang pingsan dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Dan seminggu kemudian saat Changmin _sunbae_ memasuki sekolah dia benar-benar berubah."

"Lalu kenapa mereka mengira Changmin _sunbae_ yang melakukannya dan menghakiminya begini?"

"Entahlah, Kris. Aku tak tahu tingkat tiga menutup erat semua hal itu. Bahkan berita yang kuceritakan hanya sebuah rumor. Tapi sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan Changmin _sunbae_?" tanya Lay heran, saat istirahat siang tiba-tiba saja ditarik Kris dan diminta bercerita.

"Tidak ada. Hanya penasaran mengapa seekor serangga harus melakukan mimesis. Menunggu untuk menyerang atau hanya ingin bersembunyi untuk bertahan?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Tak bosan menatapi buku itu seharian _hyung_?"

"Tak usah mengomentariku, Wu Fan-ssi. Kalau kau sendiri juga menyukainya."

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, itu berarti Changmin mulai memperhatikannya juga bukan. Melihat apa yang dibacanya, saat bersama sang _sunbae_. Mengulum senyumnya Kris duduk di samping Kris dengan buku yang sama ditangannya. Melanjutkan bacaanya yang tertunda karena kegiatannya kemarin.

Tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya, Changmin menatap singkat wajah Kris.

Seorang _namja_ blasteran yang pindah ke sekolahnya tiga bulan yang lalu. Changmin yang merupakan ketua senat tentu mempunyai akses penuh terhadap informasi umum Kris. Bahkan semua data yang masuk ke ruang entri masuk ke komputernya.

Kris adalah putra tunggal Tn. Wu yang bersekolah di China dan menjadi murid transfer di sini selama enam bulan. Dan itu artinya hanya tiga bulan lagi dan _namja_ blasteran ini akan pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, _hyung_? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Changmin hampir tersedak mendengar kalimat datar yang keluar dari bibir Kris. Kalimat frontal yang keluar bersamaan dengan wajah datar Kris yang masih asyik membaca. Padahal matanya ke depan kenapa bisa menyadari kalau Changmin memperhatikannya.

"Kau baru boleh menyukaiku kalau kau sudah membuang kacamata menyebalkan itu dan mengubah model rambutmu," ujar Kris lagi walau tak menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin yang kini hendak memakannya hidup-hidup dengan kalimat anehnya.

"Hey, _hyung_ … kalau aku pergi dari sini apa kau akan sedih?" tanya Kris menutup bukunya dan beralih pada Changmin di sampingnya.

"Padahal aku belum mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Kenapa waktu mulai berjalan terlalu cepat bahkan tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Berarti hanya ada tiga bulan lagi untuk menangkapnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah bilang kalau dulu sewaktu kecil aku suka sekali melihat foto-foto serangga yang melakukan mimesia dan mencarinya untuk kunikmati seorang diri. Dan sekarang aku menemukan seseorang yang melakukan hal serupa jadi kenapa tidak untuk kuburu?"

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau _hyung_, memangnya ada siapa lagi."

"Jangan bercanda," teriak Changmin di wajah Kris mendorong pemuda itu hingga berbenturan dengan pohon di belakang mereka, "aku bukan serangga, brengsek."

Kris mengulum senyum tipis mendengar desisan di telinganya. Bukannya takut malah membuat Kris semakin penasaran dengan semua bentuk emosi yang dimiliki Changmin. Mungkinkah ia bisa menarik sisi sebenarnya seorang Shim Changmin.

"Kau itu milikku _hyung_. Bukan siapa pun termasuk mereka yang menjahilimu."

Dan sebuah ciuman singkat terjun bebas dibibir Changmin membuat bola mata Changmin sontak membesar walau kemudian sebuah garikan halus ke atas melengkung dibibirnya.

"Kau lupa ada dua tujuan bermimesis, Kris. Selain melindungi diri sendiri dari serangan musuh. Bisa juga untuk mengundang makanan untuk datang mendekat. Sebagai cara untuk menyerang."

Kris terkejut saat menyadari Changmin mengukungnya erat dalam kedua lengannya. Bahkaan tubuh mereka saling berdempetan erat.

"Apa makanan yang kau maksud adalah … aku?"

"Kau benar," ujar Changmin melepaskan kacamata sendiri dan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Dan Kris bersumpah melihat mata yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mata yang begitu tajam bahkan penuh dengan gairah panas di dalam sana.

"Tu—uhmmppp."

Kris sontak berontak saat bibirnya dimakan oleh Changmin. Merasakan bibir tebal Changmin melumat bibirnya bahkan tanpa bisa untuk meronta. Seharusnya ia sadar apa yang disembunyikan Changmin dibalikan sikap pasifnya—Changmin bukan seorang serangga namun seekor karnivora.

"Nghhg … ummpnghhh …"

Kris melenguh perlahan saat Changmin memasuki bibirnya, menari indah di dalam mulutnya dengan menarik dan menghisap lidahnya. Mengulum dan menyentuh setiap isi di dalamnya. Bertahan, Kris mencoba mendorong lidah Changmin untuk keluar namun perlawanannya membuat permainan mereka semakin memanas.

Bahkan tangan besar Changmin sudah meringsek masuk ke dalam blazernya, menyentuh pelan tonjolan didadanya yang mulai membusung karena sentuhan sang _namja_ nerd.

Tangan Changmin membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja putih milik Kris, memasukkan tangannya untuk menyentuh langsung benda yang sedari tadi dielusnya. Menyentuh dan mencubit putting milik Kris yang tak pelak membuahkan desahan halus milik Kris keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang masih terkungkung bibir Changmin.

Melepaskan tautan mereka helaian benang saliva terlihat dari bibir yang kini terpisah. Mengecup singkat bibir Kris yang kini membengkak karena ulahnya, Changmin menurunkan wajahnya, menelusuri rahang milik Kris. Mengecup dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di leher putih yang kini mulai basah karena keringat.

"Hyuungg … nghhh … apa yang kau lakukan … hah?" tanya Kris pelan sedari tadi mengatur napasnya yang sedikit terdesak karena ciuman panasnya bersama Changmin. Benar-benar salah tangkap saat buruannya berbalik menjadi pemburu untuknya.

"Diam dan nikmati saja."

"Aarggg!"

Kris berteriak keras saat Changmin menggigit kuat perpotongan lehernya, menyesap kuat cairan yang mengalir dari sana membuat warna merah kebiruan berada di sana. Tanda kepemilikan.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menjauh namun kau mendekat, Kris."

Mengecup dada Kris dengan tangan yang mengelus pelan putting Kris, Changmin menorehkan karyanya di atas kanvas putih yang kini kehilangan warnanya.

"Sekarang nikmati saja hadiah kecil dariku."

Melepaskan blazernya ke tanah, Changmin menarik tubuh Kris ke atasnya. Melepaskan semua kancing milik _namja_ brunetee tersebut Changmin membuat Kris benar-benar menyajikan makanan lezat untuknya—dada yang telah ternoda.

Kris menarik kepala Changmin saat _namja_ tampan tersebut masih asyik bermain didadanya. Membuat surai hitam yang biasanya rapi kini berantakan namun entah mengapa membuat Changmin terlihat semakin—liar.

Jauh di dalam hati Kris berdoa tak ada yang melihat mereka. Bagaimana tidak saat ini keduanya tengah bergulat di tengah taman sekolah dimana kegiatan club masih berlangsung dan pastinya masih ada yang berada di sekolah walau kegiatan belajar sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu.

"Hentikan _hyung_!" Kris berhasil mendorong Changmin pada akhirnya. Menarik napas cepat dengan dada yang turun naik secepat tarikan napasnya.

"Kau jangan menggila di muka umum begini, _Hyung_ aneh," decih Kris mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang terbuka dan berantakan karena ulah Changmin. Menggeram kesal saat melihat jejak yang ditinggalkan mulut Changmin di tubuh putihnya—kissmark.

Kris mengernyit heran saat mendengar tawa keras milik Changmin. Memang ada yang salah dan lucu disini, hey kecuali Kris yang hampir menjadi korban pemerkosaan seorang Shim Changmin.

"Ini."

Kris menangkap benda yang berkilat dibawah sinar mentari sore yang baru saja dilemparkan Changmin.

"Kunci apartemenku, kalau kau ingin melanjutkan apa yang tertunda datanglah nanti malam. Kau pasti tahu alamatnya kan, my stalker?" cibir Changmin sembari menyeringai mengibas blazernya yang kotor dan hampir menjadi korban ulahnya.

"Kutunggu," ujar Changmin menyampirkan blazernya di bahu dan berjalan pelan meniggalkan Kris yang masih terpana dan belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan terlalu lama bengong disana, Kris. Kau bisa kemasukan setan dan jangan lupa perbaiki celanamu."

Sontak Kris melihat ke bawah dan mendapati zipper celananya turun, sejak kapan bathinnya bingung sebelum wajahnya mulai memerah menahan marah dan malu.

"Dasar _Sunbae_ Setan MESUM!" teriak Kris keras tak peduli kalau ada yang melihat ke ooc-an dirinya yang selama ini dikenal sebagai pangeran es walau image itu selalu luntur di sisi Changmin. Seakan seorang Shim Changmin bisa menarik sisi lain dari dirinya untuk bersikap seadanya.

"Awas kau nanti," bisik Kris pelan menatap benda berwarna silver ditangannya., "apa ini undangan langsung untukku, _hyung_?" tanya Kris menjilat bibirnya pelan dengan mata yang menatap Changmin di ujung sana.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang, Changmin?"

"Siwon _hyung_?"

Changmin menghentikkan langkahnya saat seorang _namja_ berlesung pipi tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, _Hyung_?"

Choi Siwon seorang _namja_ yang juga merupakan alumni sekolah mereka juga sepupu dari sahabatnya—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mengantarkan surat pindah sekolah untuk Kyuhyun. Anak itu tak ingin kembali ke sekolah ini."

"Apa ini semua karenaku?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendekati Changmin dan menepuk pelan pundah _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin semakin membuatmu merasa bersalah karena semuanya. Dan tolong hentikan ini, kau bahkan tak menampik semua rumor yang beredar diantara kalian karena melindungi Kyuhyun, bukan?"

"_Hyung_ tahu darimana?" tanya Changmin heran seingatnya hanya mereka berdua yang tahu apa yang terjadi dihari itu. Hari dimana Kyuhyun kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit selama lebih sebulan dan seharusnya bulan depan Kyuhyun bisa masuk kembali.

Koma? Itu hanya rumor saja, Kyuhyun memang masuk rumah sakit namun hanya mengalami retak di kedua kakinya karena terjun dari lantai tiga hingga membuatnya harus opname dan mungkin rehabilitasi selama setengah tahun.

"Kyuhyun yang menceritakan semuanya dan aku tahu yang membullymu adalah sahabat-sahabat Kyuhyun bukan?"

Changmin menggeleng, bagaimana pun juga ini semua salahnya. Seandainya saja Changmin lebih awas tentu ia bisa melihat retakan di lantai tiga hingga sahabatnya tak akan terjatuh dengan sia-sia. Salahkan perkataan Kyuhyun yang sempat membuatnya terpaku.

"Apa Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau dia—"

Siwon mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin bukan sebagai sahabat namun belum ia sempat mendengar jawaban Changmin semua sudah terlanjur terjadi bahkan selama di rumah sakit Kyuhyun tak hentinya meminta Changmin tak menjenguknya. Melihat maniks kaget Changmin waktu itu sudah cukup untuk Kyuhyun tahu jawabannya. Changmin menganggapnya tak lebih dari sahabat. Bahkan air mata dan teriakan Changmin memanggil namanya diantara kesadarannya yang menghilang menjadi bukti kalau ia bagaikan keluarga untuk Changmin sendiri. Dan Changmin tak ingin siapa pun tahu lalu mengecap aneh pada Kyuhyun karena orientasinya.

"_Hyung_ jangan bilang kalau yang melaporkan semua yang terjadi di sekolah, Minho?"

Siwon mengangguk lagi. Minho adalah adik kandungnya yang berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Changmin. Minho juga _namja_ yang masuk dan membentak Changmin di ruang senat. Tentu saja _namja_ itu tahu semuanya dan muak melihat Changmin yang diam menerimanya padahal semua bukan salahnya.

"Gomawo _hyung_. Ucapkan maafku pada Kyuhyun. Kalau liburan nanti aku akan mengunjunginya dan katakan padanya aku tak menerima penolakan kalau dia masih ingat menjadi anak buahku," canda Changmin yang tentu saja membuat Siwon tergelak dengan kelakar Changmin. Anak buah yang dimaksud Changmin adalah gerombolan para evil yang selalu mengacau di sekolah dan mengerjai siapa pun disekeliling mereka. Gank yang diketuai Kyuhyun tapi semua orang tahu kalau Changmilah ketua bayangan dibelakang layar dan otak semua keusilan mereka—KyuLine.

"_Hyung_ pergi dulu ne, Changmin. Satu pesan _hyung_," ujar Siwon meggantung kalimatnya dan tertawa tertahan dibibinya membuat Changmin heran, "lain kali ajak kekasihmu ke tempat yang lebih layak. Apa kau mau membuat tontonan gratis di luar sana."

"_Hyung_!"

Changmin menutup wajahnya malu melihat Siwon yang kini tertawa padanya. Lalu melambai pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

Sebenarnya tadi dari ruang kepala sekolah Siwon bisa melihat keluar dengan jelas. Matanya sempat terbelalak melihat dua orang _namja_ yang tengah berciuman bahkan hampir melakukan pertunjukan panas. Beruntung kepala sekolah mereka tak melihatnya karena membelakangi keduanya dan pertunjukan mereka berhenti tak lama sesudahnya.

"Kurasa bukan karena kau seorang _namja_ Kyu, namun mungkin Changmin benar-benar menganggap kau lebih dari itu. Kau saudaranya, keluarganya," bisik Siwon pelan saat menyadari kalau obyek yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Changmin dan seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lain nanti, Kyu."

.

.

.

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Tubuh yang hanya berbalut handuk karena ia baru saja selesai mandi sesaat sampai di apartemennya.

Menelisik apa yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini.

Kyuhyun …

Changmin benar-benar menyayangi _namja_ berambut ikal tersebut namun Changmin terlanjur menganggap Kyuhyun saudaranya saat sebuah perasaan aneh dulu pernah menyergapnya dan langsung ditepisnya. Hingga ia mengubur semuanya.

Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan semuanya, Changmin benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Tak bisa, ia tak boleh menyukai Kyuhyun lagi. Tak peduli Kyuhyun seorang _namja_, Changmin tak pernah peduli walau semua orang akan memandangnya rendah. Hanya saja ia tak ingin merusak persahatan mereka. Selamanya Kyuhyun adalah saudaranya.

"Mian, Kyu." Changmin berbisik pelan.

Menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang bahkan telah menyentuh seorang _namja_. Dia mungkin tak akan percaya kalau itu adalah ciuman pertama Changmin, sebrengsek apa pun Changmin dulu tak pernah sekali pun Changmin berjalan dengan seorang yeoja bahkan food dan ganknya mereka adalah hidupnya. Bahkan dirinya tak menyangka akan menyerang _hoobae_nya itu tadi.

"Kris …"

"Kau memanggilku, _hyung_?"

Terduduk Changmin memandang horor pada seorang _namja_ berambut brunette yang tersenyum kecil padanya lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau—"

"Ya _hyung_, jangan memasang wajah _pabbo_ begitu aku masuk dengan kunci yang kau berikan."

Bruk

Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri di ranjang Changmin menutup matanya sendiri seolah Changmin tak ada disampingnya. Membuat _namja_ jangkung berambut hitam tersebut mengernyit heran karenanya.

"Kau menyukaiku, Kris?" tanya Changmin membuat Kris membuka matanya dan mendapati Changmin sudah berbalik ke arahnya. Membuat tetesan air yang belum mengering dari rambut Changmin menetes ke wajahnya. Kenapa baru disadarinya kalau wajah Changmin benar-benar menarik terlebih dengan rambut acak-acakan yang masih basah. Berbeda dengan penampilannya di sekolah yang benar-benar out of date

"Menurut _hyung_?"

"Ini bukan negara bebas seperti Kanada, Kris. Kau tak akan bisa semudah itu mencintai seorang _namja_."

"Begitukah? Jadi karena itu kau memutuskan menolak Kyuhyun _sunbae_?" tanya Kris santai tak memperdulikan Changmin yang menelisik heran. Bukan salahnya bukan kalau tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Changmin tadi di sekolah.

"Lalu sekarang kau menjadikanku pelarian? Karena kau tahu aku akan pergi sebentar lagi dan kau bebas dari perasaan sesaatmu, begitukah? Sama seperti serangga yang puas dan kenyang dengan buruannya lalu membuangnya tanpa peduli kalau buruannya tengah menahan sakit."

"Apa kau memang biasa bicara sepanjang itu, Kris?"

Kris sontak duduk, saat telinganya benar-benar mendengar Changmin memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya. Padahal awalnya dikiranya semua hanya salah dengar.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Kris hingga membuat ranjang berderit kuat. Changmin mencium Kris lagi namun kali ini lembut tanpa sebuah paksaan lagi. Menjilat pelan bibir Kris dan menyesapnya perlahan, mendorong masuk lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kris yang terbuka sedikit. Changmin membelit dan menari bersama lidah Kris yang membalas semua ulahnya. Keduanya saling mendorong hingga Kris membiarkan Changmin mengeksplore seisi mulutnya. Membuahkan desahan dari bibirnya.

Kris berbalik mendorong lidah Changmin kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Berbalik bermain di mulut milik. Dan sepertinya Changmin dengan senang hati membiarkan Kris bermain di dalam sana. Keduanya saling membelit menghasilkan lelehan saliva yang bercampur dan mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka. Hingga keduanya melepaskan kedua tautan mereka saat kebutuhan oksigen mendesak untuk terpenuhi.

"Beeraat. Turun _hyung_," decak Kris pada Changmin yang menumpukkan tubuhnya di tubuh Kris. Tubuh jangkung yang kurus itu ternyata memiliki bobot juga.

"Jangan mengatakan soal pelampiasan lagi, aku juga tak mengerti Kris. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang mendekat dan mengumpankan diri," tawa Changmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di leher Kris. Menghisap wangi tubuh Kris dihidungnya tak sadar kalau Kris sedang menutup mata padanya.

Seharusnya Changmin ingat untuk berpakaian bukan menempelkan tubuh polosnya pada sang blonde yang kini menahan diri untuk tidak mengajak Changmin melakukan yang iya-iya.

Kris yang besar di Kanada tentu biasa dengan hubungan seperti ini walau akhirnya pindah ke China dan sekarang ke sekolah Changmin. Dimana Kris sendiri seorang biseks.

"Ya, _hyung_. Jangan menggigiti leherku lagi. Bekas yang tadi saja masih belum hilang,"teriak Kris mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Changmin dari atas tubuhnya. Salahkan wangi tubuh Changmin yang menempel ditubuhnya kini. Membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing dan mabuk karean tubuh Kris.

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi, Kris?" bisik Changmin sembari menjilati leher jenjang milik Kris. Menyeringai saat Kris menahan desahannya. Iseng, Changmin menggesek milik mereka hingga desahan kecil kembali menguar dari bibir Kris.

"Tak mau. Kalau kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan rasa bersalahmu," ujar Kris menatap tajam pada maniks gelap milik Changmin.

"Kalau kukatakan aku menyukai, Kris?"

"Liar!"

"Stupid boy. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menyerahkan kunci kamarku padamu?"

"Karena kau ingin seks—arrrghhhh shit berhenti menggigit leherku, Jerk!"

Changmin menggeleng melihat seorang _namja_ yang kini merutuki dirinya. Memandang teduh seorang _namja_ yang berbaring di bawahnya yang terlihat begitu indah dimatanya. Belum pernah sekalipun Changmin tertarik sejauh ini pada seseorang. Walau pada kenyataanya Kris sendiri yang berkeliaran di hidupnya dan mendobrak masuk. Hingga matanya melihat namja brunette tersebut akhirnya.

_Benar kaulah yang membuatku berubah dan aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai nyawa ini terputus._

"Aku menyukaimu, Wu Yi Fan. Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu," bisik Changmin pelan. Mengurai poni Kris hingga menampilkan keseluruhan wajahnya. Menciumi dari dahi, hidung, pipi milik Kris dengan begitu lembut.

"May I," tanya Changmin pelan, mengusap bibir Kris dengan jempolnya.

"Haruskah kau bertanya _hyung_? Tadi juga kau langsung 'memakannya'," sindir Kris mengangkat garis bibirnya naik sedikit.

Kris mengalungkan tangannya di leher Changmin, menarik surai hitam milik Changmin mendekatinya.

"Seharunya kau tahu apa jawabanku _hyung_ saat aku mendatangimu saat ini," bisik Kris pelan, "dan aku tak peduli dengan yang lain. Mulai saat ini kau milikku."

Changmin tertawa mendengar klaim seseorang yang akan menjadi belahan jiwanya ini. Possesif juga penggoda ulung.

"Kalau kau pulang bagaimana?" goda Changmin bermain-main dengan helaian surai pirang milik Kris.

"Awas saja kau selingkuh. Kau harus menjemputku nanti saat upacara kelulusanmu, mengerti." Kris mencium kecil bibir Changmin, yang tentu saja langsung diangguki Changmin untuk menikmati bibir Kris lagi.

Keduanya saling bergerak, menyentuh satu sama lain saling memuaskan. Bahkan Kris tak tahu sejak kapan tubuhnya sama polos dengan tubuh Changmin yang sudah kehilangan handuknya. Yang dia tahu saat ini ia sedang mengerang dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan oleh setiap gerakan tangan dan lidah Changmin di tubuhnya. Merasakan bagaimana _namja_ itu menyalurkan kasih sayang dan meyakinkannya untuk menjadi satu-satunya milik seorang Shim Changmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris." Changmin berbisik pelan sebelum menghujam Kris dengan miliknya. Menghantarkan sejuta impuls ke tubuh _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Bertahan sejenak saat Kris mengumpulkan kesadaraannya saat milik Changmin tepat menyentuh titik yang tepat.

"Bergeraklah, _hyung_." Kris mengangguk pelan lalu bergerak seirama dengan tubuh Changmin dibawahanya. Merasakan setiap tumbukan dan sodokan di dalam lubangnya. Mengeratkan tangannya pada sprei yang mulai tak berbentuk saat Changmin semakin liar dan kuat dalam menyentuh tubuhnya. Sesak dan penuh. Sakit dan nikmat di saat bersamaan. Bahkan suara Kris hampir habis menyuarakan bagaimana rasanya. Meneriakan nama Changmin di setiap suara yang lolos.

Desahan dan erangan keluar dari bibir Kris berisikan nama seorang Shim Changmin. Tepat setiap gerakan Changmin yang semakin menggila di tubuhnya. Bahkan teriakan panjang mengakhiri semua permainan mereka dengan rasa hangat yang ikut menjalar di dalam lubangnya.

Kris tersenyum kecil saat merasakan tubuh Changmin yang ambruk diatas tubuhnya. Kris memeluk erat tubuh _namja_ tersebut dan mengecup pelan dahi Changmin yang berkeringat—basah—kondisi yang sama dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau milikku _hyung_."

Changmin tertawa, "seharusnya aku yang mengatakan semua itu, Kris. Tidurlah," ujar Changmin beranjak ke samping. Mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan dari lubang milik Kris. Meminimalisir gesekan di dalam sana.

'Aku serius _hyung_. Kau milikku selamanya, walau besok aku sudah tak ada disini,' bathin Kris menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Changmin. Bersandar di sana dengan tangan yang memeluk erat tubuh Changmin.

Besok. Kris harus pulang karena ummanya sakit—kabar yang baru diterimanya tadi— dan program student transfer milik Kris dibatalkan dan digantikan dengan siswa lainnya. Dan Changmin belum mengetahuinya.

'Sorry _hyung_, aku tak mengatakannya,' bisik Kris pelan dan tentu tak didengar Changmin yang mulai tertidur, 'tapi aku bersyukur hari ini kita bersatu, aku milikmu sekarang _hyung_. Kuharap kau menepati janjimu nanti.'

Kris ikut menurunkan kelopak matanya yang mulai terasa lelah. Mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Changmin sebelum keesokan harinya ia akan menghilang dari hidup Changmin. Setidaknya tujuannya tercapai. Walau bukan Changmin yang menjadi buruannya malah dirinya yang terperangkap. Semuanya malah terlihat lebih indah baginya.

"Inikah rasanya ditangkap dan dijadikan buruan, _hyung_?"

.

The End(?)

.

A/N:

Gantung? Iya hahahaha … mian ne Mizu langsung berhenti disana. Dilanjutkan bakal ngemultichapter lagi T_T setidaknya Kris udah puas dibobol Changmin, kan-digaplok xDD

Cuma mau kasih tahu kalau tanggal 13-17 besok katanya ffn bakal pindah server dan Mizu gak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi ama ff Mizu di sini termasuk fandom SPI. Kalau menghilang nantinya berarti dihapus ama adminnya dan Mizu bakal pindah entah kemana nanti*hiks* tapi semoga adja gak ya chingudeul~^^

Mizu ada proyek ff oneshoot atau mungkin multichapter dengan berbagai crack pair dan rating. Cuma gak bakal Mizu publish di FFN kalau banyak yang mau ntar Mizu pub di wp (diprotect) atau note fb dan yang mau baca main adja nanti ke fb mizu nantinya. Gak ada niat mau ribut ama yang suka official copel. Kalau ada yang mau req silahkan adja selagi Mizu mood bakal Mizu buatin-dibuang xDD

Sampai jumpa lagi di FF Mizu selanjutnya

Habis FFN beberes keknya baru bisa update FF lagi xDD

Pai … Pai …

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
